U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,433 to Koetje et al is directed to a radome for use in high temperature applications. The patent discusses prior art silicon nitride ceramic materials and their disadvantages which are attributed to the selected oxide used in their manufacture. These problems include the strength of the material and electrical characteristic inconsistencies. Barium-aluminum silicate is used in combination with silicon nitride to produce a ceramic material having uniform thermal characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,187 to Bardhan et al is concerned with sintering aids for silicon nitride, and the patent is directed to methods of achieving various very dense ceramics. The sintering aid is a fluoride composed of a mixture of aluminum, barium, calcium, strontium, and yttrium rare earth metals. The patent states that a mixture of any or all of these rare earth metals permits high density ceramics to be produced at a temperature much less than previously needed using prior art materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,868 to Huang, 5,004,709 to Stranford et al, and 5,110,768 to Kaner et al discuss various types of sintering aids used in the prior art.